The present invention relates to microfluidised particles of 2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl) cyclohexyl]-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphoquinone and to a method for preparing then. More particularly the invention is concerned with a pharmaceutical composition containing microfluidised particles of 2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclohexyl]-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphtho-quinone (xe2x80x9catovaquonexe2x80x9d) and its use in therapy.
Atovaquone has previously been disclosed, for example in European Patent No. 0123238 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,432 (incorporated herein by reference) which relates to 2-substituted-3-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinones of formula (I): 
wherein either R1 is hydrogen and R2 is selected from C alkoxy, aralkoxy, C1-6 alkyl-C1-6 alkoxy, phenyl substituted by one or two groups selected from halogen and C1-6 alkyl, halogen and perhalo-C1-6 alkyl or R1 and R2 are both C alkyl or phenyl, and n is zero or 1, and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. The compounds are said to have antiprotozoal activity. Specifically, compounds of formula (I) wherein n is zero are said to be active against the human malaria parasite Plasmodium falciparum and also against Eimeria species such as E. tenella and E. acervulina, which are causative organisms of coccidiosis and compounds of formula (I) where n is 1are said to be active against protozoa of the As Theileria, in particular T. annulata or T. parva. Amongst the compounds specifically named and exemplified is the compound of formula (I) wherein n is zero, R1 is hydrogen and R2 is 4-chlorophenyl, i.e. atovaquone.
EP 0362996 discloses the use of atovaquone in the treatment and/or prophylaxis of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia.
Further uses of atovaquone against Toxoplasmosis and Cryptosporidiosis are disclosed in European patent application nos. 0445141 and 0496729 respectively.
The efficacy of atovaquone as a therapeutic agent is limited by its bioavailability. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide atovaquone in a more bioavailable form.
It has now been found that the bioavailability of atovaquone can be increased by ensuring that the particle size is within a certain defined range of small particles. However, conventional methods of reducing the particle size of atovaquone were found to be unsuccessful in producing particles of the size required to improve bioavailability.
The Microfluidiser has been marketed by the Microfluidics Corporation since 1985. The principle of its operation is based on a submerged jet technology. It was designed, primarily, as a homogenizing device for use in the food and pharmaceutical industries, for the preparation of e.g. emulsion and liposomal systems and has subsequently been used for cell-rupture purposes in biotechnology applications.
It has now surprisingly been found that microfluidised particles of atovaquone produced using a Microfluidiser have improved bioavailability of the compound. It is believed that this is due to the small size and narrow range of sizes of the microfluidised atovaquone particles.
During operation of the Microfluidiser, the feed stream is pumped into a specially designed chamber, in which fluid streams interact at very high velocities and pressures. Fixed microchanels within the interaction chamber provide an extremely focussed interaction zone of intense turbulence, causing the release of energy amid cavitation and shear forces. Without wishing to be bound by theory it is believed that since all product passes through a dimensionally fixed area of energy release, greater size uniformity and smaller sizes are achieved by using the Microfluidiser rather than conventional methods for producing fine particles.
Thus, in a first aspect, the present invention provides small particles of atovaquone. Preferably the particles are microfluidised particles. Suitably at least 90% of the particles have a volume diameter in the range of 0.1-3xcexcm. Preferably at least 95% of the particles have a volume diameter in the range 0.1-2xcexcm.
In a second aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising particles of atovaquone and one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers therefore wherein at least 95% of the particles have a volume diameter in the range of 0.1-2xcexcm. Preferably the particles are microfluidised particles.
The carriers must be acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formula and not deleterious to the recipient thereof
According to a third aspect the present invention provides a method for the preparation of microfluidised particles of atovaquone which comprises mixing atovaquone with a liquid vehicle to provide a mixture wherein the concentration of atovaquone is less than 450mg/mL and subjecting said mixture to at least 3 passes through a Microrfluidiser in order to provide the atovaquone in the form of particles wherein at least 90% of the particles have a volume diameter in the range 0.1-3xcexcm. Preferably at least 95% of the particles have a volume diameter in the range 0-1-2xcexcm.
In a further aspect the present invention provides a method for the preparation of a pharmaceutical composition comprising the steps of:
a) mixing atovaquone with a liquid vehicle to provide a mixture wherein the concentration of atovaquone is less than 450mg/mL.
b) subjecting the mixture to at least 3 passes through a Microfluidiser to provide a microfluidised preparation wherein the atovaquone is in the form of particles and at least 95% of those particles have a volume diameter in the range 0.1-2xcexcm.
c) mixing the microfluidised preparation with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers therefor.
Suitably, the mixture is subjected to 10-50 passes through the Microfluidiser, e.g. 25-30 passes. Preferably the mixture is subjected to 15-25 passes through the Microfluidiser.
In one embodiment, the liquid vehicle is a surfactant. Preferably, the liquid vehicle is a surfactant solution. In a particularly preferred embodiment the surfactant is Poloxamer 188 solution. In another preferred embodiment the pharmaceutically acceptable carriers include a suspending agent. Suitable suspending agents include methyl cellulose and xanthan gum. Preferably the suspending agent is xanthan gum.
Pharmaceutical formulations include those suitable for oral and parenteral (including subcutaneous, intradermal intramuscular and intravenous) administration as well as administration by naso-gastric tube. Suitable formulations within the scope of the present invention include, for example, solid dosage forms such as tablets and liquid dosage forms, such as suspensions, which are preferred formulations. The formulation may, where appropriate, be conveniently presented in discrete dosage units and may be prepared from the microfluidised particles using methods known in the art of pharmacy.
Tests to measure the bioavailability of atovaquone in vivo indicate that formulations of microfluidised atovaquone have improved bioavailability compared to prior art formulations. The invention therefore provides, in a further aspect, formulations comprising microfluidised atovaquone for use in therapy, in particular in the treatment and prophylaxis of protozoal parasitic infections, e.g. malaria and toxoplasmosis, and infections caused by P. carinii.